halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon:Requests for Administration/Sona 'Demal (2)
Halo Fanon > Requests for Administration > Sona 'Demal Relevant Links *Userpage *Talk page * * * Nomination I, SPARTAN-118, nominate Sona 'Demal for administrator on Halo Fanon. Nominee, please accept or defer the above nomination below this line. I, Sona 'Demal, hereby accept the above nomination of administrator on Halo Fanon. Reason for Nomination There are a multitude of fine users on this wikia; however, only one user comes to mind when it comes to whom I believe is worthy of a position of administrator here on the Halo Fan Fiction Wikia: Sona 'Demal. When he was nominated for administrator in the last RfA, I believed he deserved the position much more than I, who was running concurrently for the position of administrator. For you see, Sona not only has an exemplary and almost flawless record here on the wikia; he has developed a remarkable leadership ability from heading the Against All Odds extended universe. He has a remarkable aptitude as a moderator of debates and solving problems diplomatically, and in a mature and responsible fashion. He is charismatic, and always willing to assume good faith and help newer users adapt to this wikia. For these reasons and more, I hereby nominate my friend and colleague, Sona 'Demal, for the position of Administrator on the Halo Fan Fiction Wikia. -[[User:Leo Fox|'Rainbow Dash']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/8/8f/Rainbow_Dash.png (Talk) 06:11, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Support (10/3) Sysop # As per my reasons of nomination. [[User:Leo Fox|'Rainbow Dash']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/8/8f/Rainbow_Dash.png (Talk) 06:11, August 20, 2011 (UTC) # HE DEESSERVES IIIIIT! WoooOOooOOooOo! 13:54, August 20, 2011 (UTC) # A great user who never looses his temper, has always sought to do more in order to help Halo Fanon thrive, and is one of the most good hearted people I know (on the internet). Not to mention he's a fantastic record with a proven track record of community involvement (Against All Odds) as well as his participation on the Good Articles panel (yeah okay, we'll get this back up SOON). I can't help but give him my unquestionable support, good luck mate! CT Sig small # Considering that we currently have 2 admins MIA, one about to go on temporary leave, and a bureaucrat that awaits the Bat-Signal, as well as the rest of us admins being less active than we used to be, I think it would be a good idea to have someone like Sona here to help out with things. Sona's definitely someone that would be capable of handling the job, so I think I'll back this as well. --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 19:43, August 21, 2011 (UTC) # ~''Hyper Zergling'' 07:36, August 24, 2011 (UTC) # As per above. SheWhoKnows # Sona is an organised and well trusted user on the site. His contributions not only to articles but the community has had a well impact on Halo Fanon. I fully support Sona's administration. # As I apparently qualify to vote for him, it's a pleasure to do so. I've seen him annoyed once or twice, but handled himself well both times; beyond that, he's very nearly implacably polite. Given his persistence, high activity level, and overall behavior on this site, I've sometimes had to remind myself he isn't already an administrator - so voting him in as one is both natural and pleasant for me. Auguststorm1945 14:17, August 24, 2011 (UTC) # The eternal question of my years here: "You mean he isn't already?" [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 14:49, August 24, 2011 (UTC) # Not much left for me to add, so as per everyone else. Neutral (0/0) Sysop Against (0/0) Sysop Comments Questions ''Nominee, if you accept the nomination, please answer the following questions. It is advised that voters check the nominee's responses before voting. 1. When did you join Halo Fanon? I joined Halo Fanon on the 16th of November, 2008. 2. What, to you, are your most valuable contributions to Halo Fanon? I believe the creation of the Against All Odds expanded universe and the rallying of many community members to its collective state today is a great contribution to the wiki, as well as the relationship it has helped me build with said community, whether they are a part of the project or not. 3. What do you consider to be canon in the Halo universe (i.e. books, movies, games, etc.)? Please describe how you feel this canon is important. As of right now, the five Halo games created by Bungie are what I consider the tier-0 of canon, followed by the books (original release, not re-release). After the books would be non-Bungie Halo games and miscellaneous canon sources (e.g. graphics novels). I also generally accept Halo Legends as canon, except for the occasional inconsistencies which should be easy to spot. 4. What do you believe you have contributed to the community? Would you judge yourself as an approachable user? I believe I have made great commitments to improve the community as a whole; I maintain my policy of being civil towards other users regardless of circumstances, unless they give me reason not to through irrefutably inexcusable behaviour. I would say I am an approachable user, as others have expressed reassurance in confiding in me about issues, whether it relates to the wiki or something personal. 5. If you are administrated, what sort of changes would you propose? As of right now, I think the wiki is in a good state that requires little improvement. Aside from the increasing rates of inactivity, I think the community has forged out a good way to run a wiki since its creation in the last four years. However, I would ensure that articles requiring cleanup or deletion is dealt with on a regular basis, or any other needs our wiki has for staying organized. I would also keep a weather eye out for user-to-user hostility, and ensure that the problem becomes solved rather than closing the door on an argument. 6. To the best of your understanding, what does holding the position of administrator entail? I have thought it over for a long time, and my definition has remained unchanged. To be an administrator means to able to handle authority in a fair, mature, and responsible manner, to make the right decision even if it's the unpopular one, to be active on a regular basis so as to be ready to help out a user in need, and to never use one's own status as an advantage over other users. 7. To the best of your understanding, when will you be able to check Halo Fanon after you are administrated, in the event that you are? With very few exceptions, I will be able to access Halo Fanon on a daily basis for fair periods of time; if I for some reason am inactive, I would receive an email from wikia to inform me if I am needed for something (I don't keep my email window open, but my Gmail notifier keeps me up to date if I have unread mail in my inbox). 8. What communities are you associated with online, Halo-related and otherwise? I have made a considerable period of service on Halopedia from the years 2007 to 2009, which has given me most of my experience of using wikia and interacting with the online community; I have also gotten involved on a small scale on Grand Theft Auto wiki, Red vs Blue wiki, Redwall wiki, and Silverwing wiki, some of which are under different usernames. 9. What is your familiarity with the Halo universe? I have been a fan of Halo since 2003, and my knowledge of it grew over the years. I played every single Halo game that has been released as of now. I first read the novels in 2007, and in the instance of canon sources I couldn't access, I thoroughly analyzed their articles on Halopedia. 10. What is your familiarity with Wikia's and Halo Fanon's policies? My past 4 years of experience with wikia has given me a very clear view of their overall policies, and almost 3 of those years on Halo Fanon has made me familiar with it as well; I have often directed users to our rules when the need arose. Of course, there are also the basic traits of morality and decency that don't need to be said that I do my best to follow. 11. How would you describe your relationship with the Halo Fanon community and its current administration? I would say that I get along well with the majority of the administration, regardless of whether or not they think I am capable to join their ranks; as for the rest of the community, I have worked hard to earn their respect, and I certainly hope they hold me in that regard. 12. How may any interested users contact you? Users can whenever they want. I also have a YouTube account (actually, I also have access to Halo Fanon's own YouTube channel) and Formspring. If anyone would be interested in talking to me via Skype, I am willing to send them my contact information privately. But the best way for someone to get in touch with me is to use my talk page. Category:Administration_of_this_site